A rolling mill must generally be capable of manufacturing a wide variety of metallic semi-finished products which differ, for example, in the metal to be processed, in the joining properties of steel to be processed and the spatial dimensions, in particular the thickness.
In this regard it is necessary for operation of a rolling mill to be capable of being reset in such a way that, for example, strips with a wide variety of properties can be successively fabricated as quickly as possible so that a high equipment throughput rate is achieved. This is necessary both for hot rolling and for cold rolling. Such resetting of the rolling operation also has, in particular, effects on the distribution of the drive loads for the drives of a mill train. The drive loads are dependent on the thickness reductions in the rolling stock which take place at the rolling stands, the temperature of the rolling stock to be rolled, the type of the rolling stock, that is to say for example steel, copper, etc.
Korean laid-open application KR 2003004835-A discloses a method for automatically adjusting a load distribution for a continuously rolling rolling mill. In this document, setpoint values which are to be achieved when the desired discharge thickness is achieved are predefined for the load distribution.